Sin mareo
by Emiita
Summary: Nadie creía capaz a Natsu de conducir, pero oye, si Edo-Natsu cambiaba de personalidad al montar en auto, ¿por qué él no iba a dejar de marear cuando conducía? Tris, tras, todos a cambiar. Jupi. –Lucy, por Mavis, déjame conducir a mí.


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. OoC. Es alguna clase de UA, pero dentro de Magnolia, Fairy Tail con magia y Happy's tocando las narices xD Básicamente es una chorradita xD

**Nº palabras:** 700.

**Resumen:** Nadie creía capaz a Natsu de conducir, pero oye, si Edo-Natsu cambiaba de personalidad al montar en auto, ¿por qué él no iba a dejar de marear cuando conducía? Tris, tras, todos a cambiar. Jupi. –Lucy, por Mavis, déjame conducir a mí.

* * *

**Sin mareo.**

– ¡En serio, Natsu! No comprendo cómo aún puedes marearte.

–Lucy, por dios–agonizó el chico desde el asiento del copiloto, horriblemente mareado.

Lucy, al volante -obvio, ¿sino quién iba a conducir?- bufó exasperada con su amigo. Este chico no tiene remedio. Puff.

–Yo no conduzco mal. Soy buena conduc... ¡Eh, tú, imbécil, quítate de mi camino! ¡No te atrevas a pegarte o te freno, pedazo de mierda! –ella tosió ante su momento violento y recuperando su apariencia tranquila, continuó. –Soy excelente conductora.

–Lucy da miedo, Natsu. –se quejó desde el sillín para niños, Happy.

–Cállate, gato. Yo no te digo nada cuando me dejas caer de cualquier manera.

–Pero si siempre te andas quejando, Lucy.

Natsu se habría reído, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mantener su almuerzo en su estómago. Mierda. Si el problema en sí no era Lucy, ni su manera de manejar, aunque Lucy era rara y al volante tenía ciertas tendencias homicidas -más de lo habitual.- y muchas veces su lenguaje era muy parecido al de un camionero. Pero Natsu tenía cierto problema con los transportes, como todo el mundo bien sabe.

Desde muy pequeño se marea en cualquier jodido transporte. Montaña rusa, avión, tren, carro tirado por caballos, en todo. Bueh, menos cuando lo llevaba Happy o algún medio de transporte que él consideraba su amigo -lo que venían siendo animales.- Sin embargo, los coches llegaron a Magnolia y se puso de moda eso de conducir. Nadie creía capaz a Natsu de conducir, pero oye, si su yo de Edolas podía, él también -y ya que Edo-Natsu cambiaba de personalidad al montar en auto, ¿por qué él no iba a dejar de marear cuando conducía? Tris, tras, todos a cambiar. Jupi.-

Por eso, cuando sacó la licencia de conducir Natsu tuvo esperanza -casi le vomita al examinador mientras se examinaba su otro compañero, pero bueh, él ya había aprobado.-

El caso es, que Natsu no mareaba cuando él conducía. Era extraño, pero yah, él no es que fuera del todo normal.

–Lucy, por Mavis, déjame conducir a mí.

–No~–Ella parecía divertida con todo eso. –Además, deja de pedir por Mavis, la pobre debe de estar hasta las narices de que todos en el gremio la nombren solo para pedir cosas absurdas.

–Mavis es la fundadora de Fairy Tail –gruñó Natsu a modo de excusa.

Lucy bufó.

–Makarov se lamentó el otro día, pidiéndole a Mavis que le devolviera sus revistas porno. –arrugó la nariz. Ciertamente esa imagen no fue un buen ejemplo, Lu.

–El viejo no tiene remedio. –retuvo una arcada. –Lucy, déjame conducir.

–Es mi turno.

Como han de suponer, ninguno de ellos tiene tanto dinero como Erza para comprarse un coche nuevo. Y como Natsu siempre metía las narices donde no le llamaban y se auto-invitaba solo, pues Lucy lo obligó -ella asegura que se lo pidió amablemente, pero todos saben que no es así- a participar en la compra de un auto de segunda mano.

– ¿Qué gano yo? –lo miró de reojo, no pudiendo soportar la curiosidad.

–Te juro que no volveré a entrar en tu habitación por la ventana.

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Sí.

Lucy dio un giro casi peligroso y freno, chirriando los neumáticos. Se bajó del auto rápida como una liebre y les gritó un par de improperios a algunos conductores que la maldecían por su acto temerario -_Maldita mujer loca. Quién le dio la licencia_.-

Una vez intercambiados los papeles, Natsu comenzó a sentirse mejor, mucho mejor. Una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en sus labios y a diferencia de Lucy, su conducción fue más tranquila y sin menos contratiempos -pese a que él fuera un total impaciente, Lucy era un monstruo al volante.-

– ¿Lucy?

– ¿Mmm?

–Te mentí. Me gusta entrar por la ventana, es más fácil pillarte en momentos vergonzosos.

La cara de Lucy se puso roja de vergüenza y rabia.

– ¡Tú! ¡Maldita salamandra de mierda!

–Se gusssstan.

– ¡Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, gato! ¡Y no hagas eso con la lengua!

Bueh. Nadie dijo que Natsu se fuera a volver un arrogante-bastardo-intelectual al conducir -no era un jodido bipolar con problemas de personalidad.- Solo se le quitaba el mareo, de resto, seguía siendo igual de idiota que siempre.

* * *

_No pude resistirme xD Es decir, quería hacer algo relacionado con carreras, Natsu sexy conduciendo y Lucy damisela en apuros, pero suprimir a Happy me resultó imposible y básicamente estos días no me salen fics decentes, de contenido profundo donde Natsu deja de ser gilipollas y zas, se da cuenta de que Lucy está buena xD Solo me salen este tipo de fic todos paridosos xD_

_Nos leemos,babys~ _


End file.
